Explosion
by EbonySkies
Summary: Derek drives off in an ambulance full of explosives while Spencer is left behind just trying to make it to him in time. Spoilers for Mayhem. I don't own CM or the characters. Slash.


Spencer heard the worry in Penelope's voice as she talked to Derek. He couldn't hear what Derek was saying but he knew it wasn't going to end well. Stupidly Derek had jumped in an ambulance loaded with explosives. It was also massively heroic considering the ambulance was moments from blowing up a hospital but all Spencer cared about was that Derek was driving a bomb with only minutes to get out alive.

Spencer ran to the car followed by Hotch and JJ. He should have grabbed the keys so he wouldn't have to wait for someone to start the car and drive but he probably would have driven off without them. Every second he was stuck waiting was a second that he wouldn't have with Derek. Penelope was giving Derek directions to an open field where the bomb wouldn't hurt anyone unless Derek didn't get out in time. There would be at least ten people hurt if he didn't get out in time. The odds of Derek surviving weren't that great but Spencer forced himself to focus on Penelope and not the thought that he'd have to live the rest of his life without the love of his life.

Hotch finally started the car and drove the directions Spencer had relayed from Penelope. JJ looked at him through her mirror with a look of sadness in her eyes. She knew how worried Spencer was and she knew how much they loved each other. Fear flooded Spencer when he realized there wasn't enough time for them to get to the field before the bomb went off. The tears filled his eyes as he couldn't keep the thought of losing Derek from his mind.

"I need more time," Spencer whispered to himself.

If anyone heard him they didn't acknowledge it. Spencer was glad because if they had said anything to him the tears would have spilled. He fought with himself and managed to wipe the tears from his eyes. A quick look at the speedometer caused him to feel a bit better. Hotch had heard him and was speeding as much as he could on the busy streets to get to Derek. A morbid thought crossed Spencer's mind as Hotch sped even further. At least Derek wouldn't die alone. They would be mere feet away praying for him and begging with whatever powers made the earth spin that he could make it out alive.

Penelope started crying as she called for Derek repeatedly. A pit dropped in Spencer's stomach as Hotch drove as fast as he could after his agent. It took all the control Spencer had not to cry when the phone line got disconnected causing Spencer to lose contact with the tech and Derek by association.

"The line died Hotch," Spencer said fighting his emotions.

Hotch pressed harder on the gas pedal but he knew they wouldn't make it before the explosion. Moments later they saw heard and felt the blast. Tears threatened Spencer's vision but he did every trick he'd ever learned to keep them from falling.

"We're here," Hotch called.

Before the car had stopped Spencer threw himself from the car and ran towards the flames. He stumbled and held his arm up to protect his arms from falling debris and the heat of the blast. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked around trying to find Derek among the wreckage. His knees gave out when he could find nothing but scraps of metal and fire.

Derek!" he shouted into the smoke.

He got no answer so he fought forward choking on the smoke. He felt something burn his arm and quickly shook the chunk of metal off. The pain was crippling but he couldn't stop until he found Derek. His eyes blurred with tears and irritation from the smoke making it increasingly difficult to see. If his throat weren't so clogged by smoke he would have shouted again.

He heard a voice and looked around. Smoke and heat impaired his vision so he stood and spun hoping to hear the voice again. Spencer held his breath when he saw the shadow in the smoke. He ran towards the shaped and let out a cry of relief when he saw it was Derek, alive and well. Derek dropped the phone and caught Spencer as he dove into his arms.

"I've got him Hotch," Spencer said into the ear piece before crashing his lips onto Derek's and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

Normally there would be no display of affection while on the clock. The whole team knew about the relationship but they had to keep it professional at work. Neither could hold themselves back after such a close call. Spencer clung to Derek and kissed him with every emotion he could. Tears ran down both of their faces when they pulled away. Derek allowed Spencer to cling to him glad that the young agent wasn't too mad to realize how lucky they were he was alive.

They fought their way out of the smoke and fire before wrapping around each other again. As they caught their breath the held on to each other realizing how close they were to losing one another. Spencer felt like he was about to faint but knew that would ruin the moment and did his best to hold onto consciousness.

"Ahem," Hotch said from behind them.

He'd given them enough time to show their happiness but he knew it was time to get back in work mode. Spencer nodded and with one final kiss he wiped away his tears. The three of them walked back to the car where the rest of the world would be waiting for them. Before they got too far Spencer reached over and stopped Derek.

"I thought I lost you Derek. That was the stupidest most ridiculous thing you've ever done. What would have happened if I had lost you? It was incredibly heroic and I'm glad you saved everyone and made it out alive but I swear to everything you hold sacred and holy if you pull something like that again I'm not going to be there to see if you make it out alive. It may be your job to save people but if you're not going to care about yourself than neither am I," Spencer warned.

"I love you pretty boy and if I hadn't gotten the bomb out of there then we all would have died. I will always do everything in my power to save your life. You have every right to be angry but I'm not going to be sorry for saving all those lives, saving your life. I understand what you're saying and I don't think you're out of line saying it. But I'm not going to make a promise I don't know I can keep," Derek said wrapping an arm around Spencer and pulling him close for another kiss.

Spencer pulled away before his emotions left him a mess again and started walking again. Derek laced their fingers together and stopped them once more. He gave Spencer another kiss and held their faces close.

"Thank you for being here this time babe. Thank you for loving me enough to know I needed it to be you," he said.

They walked back to the car hand in hand knowing that their night would be another stepping stone in the growing of their relationship.

* * *

as always I don't own CM


End file.
